Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-5(k-4)+3(2+3k)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-5(}\gray{k-4}{)} + 3(2+3k) $ $ {-5k+20} + 3(2+3k) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -5k+20 + {3(}\gray{2+3k}{)} $ $ -5k+20 + {6+9k} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-5k + 9k} + {20 + 6}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {4k} + {20 + 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {4k} + {26}$ The simplified expression is $4k+26$